


Questions With Sides!

by Golden_Girl_Six



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Creepy, Horror, Inspired by DDLC, Open to Interpretation, i wrote this in 20 minutes oops, idk if this should be general or teen.. just let me know if i should change it :), website style, you can interpret the ending any way you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Girl_Six/pseuds/Golden_Girl_Six
Summary: Welcome to our website, 'Questions With Sides!' Just ask a question to one of the sides, and our automatic artificial intelligence will answer the way that the side would! If you have any questions, please visit aigames.com/help(This website is new, so it may be prone to bugs. Please message us at aigames.com/message to report any you find.)





	Questions With Sides!

November 16, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides! _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton        Roman        Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Patton

 

Patton: Hey kiddo! Just ask me a question! :D

You: cookies or cake?

-PROCESSING-

Patton: Cookie cake! :D

You: ty

-PROCESSING-

Error: YOU MUST ASK A QUESTION. PLEASE TYPE A ‘?’ AFTER YOUR STATEMENT AND MAKE SURE YOU ASK ONLY QUESTIONS.

 

Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 21, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton        Roman        Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Roman

 

Roman: Ah, finally, you chose me! What would you like to ask?

You: fav animal?

-PROCESSING-

Roman: UNICORNS! They are so majestic! Who could not love them?

You: fav color?

-PROCESSING-

Roman: RAINBOW! ...Or red, but rainbow is better.

 

Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 3, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton        Roman        Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Logan

 

Logan: Salutations.

You: how r u today?

-PROCESSING-

Logan: Satisfactory.

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 4, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton        Roman        Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Roman

 

Roman: Ah, hello, citizen! What do you need?

You: whats ur star sign?

-PROCESSING-

Roman: Taurus! 

You: any new battles you’ve fought recently?

-PROCESSING-

Roman: Ah, yes! Oh, it was so tragic! I can’t even bare to describe it! 

You: what happened?

-PROCESSING-

Roman: I went up to the castle, and it was all fine and dandy, but than I got attacked! It was horrible!

You: how r u today?

-PROCESSING-

Roman: AMAZING!

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 11, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton                   Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Logan

 

Logan: Greetings.

You: did u get good grades in school?

-PROCESSING-

Logan: Yes, obviously. 

You: where is roman?

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

You: where is roman???

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: No

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton                   Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Patton

 

Patton: Hai kiddo! :D

You: where is roman?

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: No

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Patton                   Logan      Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Virgil

 

Virgil: yo

You: where is roman?

-PROCESSING-

Virgil: what do you mean?

You: where is roman??

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 12, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

                         Logan        Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Logan

 

Logan: What can I do for you?

You: what is going on?

-PROCESSING-

Logan: My apologizes, but I do not understand the question.

You: nevermind…

-PROCESSING-

Error: YOU MUST ASK A QUESTION. PLEASE TYPE A ‘?’ AFTER YOUR STATEMENT AND MAKE SURE YOU ASK ONLY QUESTIONS.

 

Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 13, 2018

Hello! Welcome to the  _ Questions with Sides!  _ Question page!

Ask a question or click on a common one!

Commonly Asked Questions! Ask A Question!

YOU HAVE SELECTED:

Ask A Question!

 

What is the question?:

Where are all of the sides?

 

Loading…

 

Sorry, but we can’t find an answer for you. Please ask another or email us at  [ aigamemakers@gmail.com ](mailto:aigamemakers@gmail.com)

 

What is the question?:

I only see Logan and Virgil?

 

Loading…

 

Sorry, but we can’t find an answer for you. Please ask another or email us at  [ aigamemakers@gmail.com ](mailto:aigamemakers@gmail.com)

 

Thank you for visiting our questions page!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


December 14, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

                                     Virgil

 

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Virgil

 

Virgil: what do u wnt?

You: where r the others?

-PROCESSING-

Virgil: ?

You: where r th others????

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

You: why is it only you??

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

You: should i reload the website?

-PROCESSING-

Virgil: well only do that if there is a problem. U can go to the questions page or ask me idc

You: where is logan, patton and roman?

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

You: where is logan, patton and roman???

-PROCESSING-

Error: Sorry, but there was an error trying to process your question. Please try again.

You: can u plz tell me?

-PROCESSING-

Virgil: what?

 

Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 15, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

  
  
  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 16, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

  
  
  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


December 17, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

  
  
  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: Yes

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


December 18, 2018

Hello! Welcome to  _ Questions with Sides!  _

Created by: AI_GAME_MAKERS

HOW TO PLAY:

It’s very simple. Simply click on the side you want to ask a question to, type your question, and they’ll respond with automatically generated answers that fit your question!

 

Who do you want to pick?

 

Deceit

  
  


YOU HAVE SELECTED: Deceit

 

Deceit: …

You: hello?

-PROCESSING-

Deceit: …

You: where r the others? 

-PROCESSING-

Deceit: Leave.

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: No

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: No

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: No

  
  


Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE S̶̠̉E̶̽ͅL̶̪͛E̷͉͒C̷͕̐T̸͚̎E̷̟̿D̶̲̔:̶͙̕ ̵̰̉Y̸̪͐ë̵̘́ŝ̷͓

 

Come back soon! :D

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

December 18, 2018

We’re sorry, but this website has been discontinued! Thanks for being interested in our website! If you want to play more or see more artificial intelligence made by us, visit aigames.com for more!

 

Sign out?

Yes        No

YOU HAVE SELECTED: YES

  
  


**Come back soon! :D**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
